


Everything to Gain

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-binary Haruhi, They/Them Pronouns for Haruhi, relationship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: Kaoru looked at his brother shocked. “You think Kyoya, wants us too…”Hikaru let go of his brother and nodded his head. “His intentions are very clear. Plus it's just the perfect opportunity. Our parents are gone, his family is gone, when are you gonna get another opportunity like it.”





	Everything to Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna write this super quick One-Shot. It'll be like, 2,000-3,000 words. Maybe 4,000 at the most.
> 
> Me at 19 pages of google doc: Why did I do this to myself?

“So, Kyoya-senpai’s family is going to be gone till Monday.” Hikaru said. He laid on his bed watching his twin get the last of his school uniform on.

“Yeah,” Kaoru said. “And?”

“He invited you to his house tonight.” Hikaru rolled from his back to his stomach.

“He invited us all over.” Kaoru said.

“I bet he expects you to stay later than everyone else.” Hikaru go off the bed and stretched his arms. “Like a lot later.”

Kaoru turned from his mirror to look at his brother. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Hikaru rolled his eyes. “Stop playing dumb Kaoru.” He walked over and dramatically hugged him from behind. “And to think, my baby brother is going to lose his virginity before me! As the older sibling it really should have been the other way around.”

Kaoru looked at his brother shocked. “You think Kyoya, wants us too…”

Hikaru let go of his brother and nodded his head. “His intentions are very clear. Plus it's just the perfect opportunity. Our parents are gone, his family is gone, when are you gonna get another opportunity like it.”

“I mean.. I guess you're right.”

“Of course I'm right. Don't worry I still approve of your relationship.” Hikaru left his brothers side to grab their bags off the couch. “But I will still kill him if he hurts you.”

“Since when have you actually approved of our relationship?” Kaoru took his bag from Hikaru.

“Awhile now. I just like messing with you. But now I'm bored of it.” Kaoru shot an annoyed glance at his twin. “Don't be like that. Let's go. You want to be able to make out with your boyfriend before class, don't you?”

“We don't make out before class.”

“Sure, and Milords an actual Prince.”

-

“Kaoru,” Hikaru said, playing into their act. “You know I get jealous very easily.”

“Hikaru,” Kaoru replied. “You know there's no reason to feel that way.”

“I can't help it.” Hikaru said, pulling Kaoru close to him. “Even the idea of him touching you makes me feel this way.”

The shrieks of girls filled the air next to them. “Kaoru’s relationship with Kyoya brings out more of their brotherly love.”

Kaoru and Kyoya had been less than subtle a few too many times when they started their relationship, and the girls picked up on it. Rather than deny their relationship outright Kyoya saw it as an opportunity to keep their customers satisfied. Thus a bit of a love triangle was born, with Kaoru as the center point. He still found it weird that he pretended to be in a sort of relationship while pretending not to be in a relationship while also actually being in said relationship. But he was fine with it. After all it have him an excuse to openly flirt with Kyoya and not have to worry about it getting around school as anything more than his classmates fan fiction.

“Your time is up girls.” Speak of the shadow king. Kyoya stood behind the couch that the twins sat on. His hand was placed on Kaoru’s shoulder, pulling him back from his brother. He smirked at the little bit of force. Despite what the man says, he is clearly a little jealous when the twins do their little act. “These two have other customers to attend to.”

“Aww.” The girls said in unison, and in disappointment.

“Will you go if they go sempai?” Kaoru asked, putting on his biggest doe eyes. “I would hate for you to go.” He had taken Kyoya’s hand off his shoulder and had weaved it through his own. The two girls held each other's hands, as did the twins next customers standing behind them.

“Yes I would leave,” Kyoya said. He pretended not to take notice of his being held in a different place. “If I stay here I would easily get distracted.” The girls hitched their breaths.

“But if you stay we can always entertain more ladies.” Kaoru said.

Kyoya moved himself so their faces were almost level. He placed his other hand just under Kaoru’s chin and lifted it up slightly. “Are you sure you won't be the one who is entertained?”

“Sempai…”

The girls screamed, one even fainted while another's nose started to bleed.

Normally Kaoru would have flirted more, but Hikaru's words from that morning began to float through his head. Was he already getting a head start on tonight? What was going to happen.

Luckily his thoughts were interrupted by Hikaru's cue to but in.

-

Haruhi watched the scene from across the room as they waited for their next customers. “I don't get it.” They said aloud mostly to themselves.

“What don't you get Haru-Chan?” Hani had jumped over the back of the sofa next to Haruhi and was now sitting right next to them. Mori trailed behind.

“Yaoi fangirls.” They replied.

“Aren't you happy that Kyo-Chan and Kao-Chan are happy?” Hani asked. He had put on his biggest puppy dog eyes, hoping to get a better answer out of Haruhi.

“Of course I'm happy for them.” Haruhi replied. “I just don't understand what all those girls get out of shipping two of their male classmates. It's a little weird.”

“But it makes them happy,” Hani replied, smile wider on his face. “and it's not hurting them. At least they don't act the same way as Tama-Chan does.” The three looked over at Tamaki in his sulk corner.

“Mommy's being incestuous with the children again!” He said, voice trembling in horror as tears spilled down his face.

“Don't you think you're overreacting senpai.” Haruhi said. “Also how is what Kyoya doing incest but what the twins were doing before wasn't?”

“Haru-Chan has a point Tama-Chan.” Hani said.

“I must put a stop to this at once!” Tamaki yelled getting out of his sulking mood.

“They stopped.” Mori said.

“What?” Tamaki’s voice fell flat a little.

But what Mori said was true. The twins were now entertaining two new girls, while Kyoya walked over to the rest of them.

“Hani-Sempai, Mori-Sempai, aren't your customers waiting for you.” Kyoya said.

“They went to go pick out some cake, so we came over to talk to Haru-Chan while we waited.” Hani replied. “Isn't that right Takashi?”

Mori nodded and added in a small sound of agreement.

“Very well. Haruhi, your last client was sick today, so you are off till the end of club.” Kyoya said.

“Okay, better get a head start on clean up.” Haruhi replied.

“Daddy will help his sweet little child clean up.” Tamaki yelled pouncing at Haruhi to hug them. Before he could do so Kyoya had grabbed him by the back of his blazer and yanked him to the ground.

“Daddy will attend to his own clients.” Kyoya said. He pulled Tamki along slightly to his own spot.

“Oh look Takashi, they have cake!” Hani yelled. He and Mori then went back to their own customers.

Tamaki stood up, stopping Kyoya from dragging him along the floor. “Not till Mommy promises to stop being incestuous with our son.”

“I don't see that happening anytime soon.”

“But you are his mother!” Tamki said, shaking Kyoya at the shoulders.

“Considering that I don't identify as female, and nor would it be possible for Kaoru to be my child given our 7 month age difference, I don't think I could be considered his mother.” Kyoya said, giving a slight smirk.

“Incestuous!” Tamaki yelled, back in his sulk corner again.

“Get over it Senpai.” Haruhi said as they walked past holding a used tea set.

While all their customers pretty much thought that Kyoya and Kaoru were just friends who flirted a lot (it still kept the fan fiction coming), the host club knew all about their actual relationship. One by one each member had figured it out. Starting with Haruhi, who had actually confronted the two on it. Given Haruhi’s incredible observation skills they could not deny it to them. They had congratulated the two of them and moved on, basically pretending it never happened.

Next was Hikaru. Kaoru hadn't wanted him to accidentally find out, so he told him less than a week after Haruhi confronted them on it. Hikaru had taken a while to get used to the idea, given that Kyoya was The Shadow King and Kaoru was his twin brother. His over protectiveness eventually died down, but he still kept his eye on Kyoya in case he did anything to hurt the younger Hitachiin.

Hani and Mori were next. The couple weren't sure which one of the cousins had found out first. Kyoya had been able to tell that they had figured it out, just by Hani giving him a simple wink, and Mori giving Kaoru a simple pat on the shoulder.

Finally there was Tamaki. Who was about as observant as a brick. He probably never would have found out, if he hadn't walked in on the two, after they had thought every one officially left after club. But Tamaki had left his phone and walked into see Kyoya and Kaoru making out on the couch. Kyoya still remembered the look of shock on Tamaki’s face, and the yelling that followed.

“How could you be with him!” Tamaki had taken Kyoya by the shoulders and started shaking him. “He is one of the devil twins!”

“At least you're okay with him being a guy.” Had been Kyoya’s response. He hadn't known what Tamaki’s response would be to him being gay. That was one of the reasons he hadn't told him.

“Of course I'm okay with you dating men! You're my best friend! And I love and accept you no matter what! But he's a Hitachiin!” Tamaki pointed at Kaoru as if it weren't obvious who they were talking about.

“Hey,” Kaoru said. “I'm the good one.”

“There is no good one! You're both devil's!” Tamaki had yelled.

The two eventually had gotten Tamaki to calm down. They then had to calm him down again when he realized he was the last one in the club to find out this big shocking secret. Again.

Although he accepted the relationship, the family role play that had already assigned roles, was not going along with it.

Kyoya pulled Tamaki out of his sulk corner. “Go attend to your customers, look up what incest actually is, and do stop calling me mommy.”

-

“Are you going to throw a party?” Kyoya looked up from his laptop at Renge. The club had wrapped for the day, and all the other members were cleaning up, while Kyoya went over the days numbers. Renge had elected herself to stay behind and annoy everyone.

“Why would I do that Renge?” Kyoya asked her.

“Because your parents are gone,” she replied hands smacking on the table and getting in Kyoya’s face. “This rare opportunity allows you to do something your parents would never approve of!”

“Is that what they do in western countries?”

“Yes!” Renge was standing now clearly over excited at the idea. “It's a little more American than French but the point is still there!”

“I'm sorry to disappoint Renge,” Kyoya had returned to his typing. “I will not be throwing a party.”

“What!? But what else are you going to do that your parents don't approve of!”

“My father disapproves of me having a social life for reasons other than advancing business relations. So I'm going to have my friends over without him breathing down their necks.”

“You are no fun!”

“I don't know why you want him to do something like that so badly,” Haruhi had finished up their chores and had walked over to the two of them. “Kyoya-senpai technically does something like that every day.” Kyoya smirked at their statement. Knowing that his dad would only approve of Kaoru if he were a woman made their relationship a bit of a private rebellion, one that he gained very much from.

“Besides,” Tamaki had joined their little group. “Kyoya needs a break from his dad putting so much pressure on him. A big party would do nothing but stress him out.”

“Even the phony Prince is no fun.” Renge said. Tamaki went back into his sulk corner. Renge looked over at the couch where the twins were playing video games. “Hitachiin’s, let's say you?”

“Sounds like too much work.” They said in unison.

“Grrr!” She sounded. She turned to Hani and Mori. “Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai! What about you?”

“But then there wouldn't be enough cake for everyone,” Hani replied. “I'm only bringing enough for us, and I don't want anyone to feel left out.” Mori stood to the side, and just simply shook his head no.

“But his parents are gone!” Renge yelled.

“So, our parents are gone all the time. You don't see us throwing a party every time.” The twins said in unison.

“Neither are mine and Takashi’s,” Hani said. “And Tama-Chan doesn't live at the main house so his dad isn't there ever.”

“Renge,” Kyoya said. “You live in your parents house in Japan without them. If you're so set on it why don't you throw a party at your place.”

Renge’s face lit up in realization. She clearly had never thought of this before. She ran over and grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders. “Kyoya you are a genius! Are you sure you won't marry me?”

“Considering the way I am, yes.” Kyoya replied.

“Oh, boo you.” She pushed him away and started running out the room. “I have planning to do!” The door slammed behind her.

“Kyoya,” Kaoru said. “You don't realize what you've done right?”

“She would have thought of it eventually.”Kyoya replied. “We aren't affected if she gets in trouble.”

“Hold on a second!” Hikaru yelled. “When did you drop the honorific?”

“Around the time he started using tongue.” Kaoru said. He looked up from his game with a slight smirk.

Kyoya’s typing stopped. A slight gagging noise came from Hikaru. “Gross Kaoru.” Haruhi said. “What does he mean by tongue?” Hani asked from across the room. “Incest!” Was heard from Tamaki’s spot in the corner. At least he stopped sulking.

“Get over it!” Haruhi yelled at him.

“I could go into more detail.” Kaoru said teasingly.

“Please don't.” Hikaru said, his hand over his face in embarrassment.

“If you insist.” Kaoru said in mock defeat, smirk still on his face. “We'll there was this one ti-” Kaoru felt a hand cover his mouth. He looked up slightly to see its owner.

“Okay that's enough from you.” Kyoya said. “I don't need lies about our relationship to spread just so you can get a rise out of everyone.” He removed his hand from Kaoru’s mouth. Kaoru turned around to face Kyoya. He couldn't help the opportunity for being to playful.

“But it wasn't a lie,” He whined. “I was jus-” Kyoya gave Kaoru a quick peck on the lips. It was the smallest bit of PDA possible, but Kyoya so rarely did it that he left Kaoru shocked and speechless every time. And Kyoya knew that.

“I will see you all tonight.” He did a slight bow and left.

“Bye Kyo-Chan!” Hani called as he waved goodbye. He walked over to the twins on the couch and looked at Kaoru. “I don't think Kao-Chan is okay.” Kaoru was staring ahead, expression blank with slight shock.

“Jesus Kaoru, I don't even think that counted as a kiss.” Hikaru said, slightly kicking at his twin.

“Guys,” Haruhi called. “Tamaki’s in the corner again.”

-

Kaoru stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by on the way to Kyoya’s. He kept thinking about the conversation he had had with Hikaru, along with Kyoya's flirting from earlier.

Kyoya definitely wanted them to have sex. Clearly this was where tonight was leading. He had even kissed him, in public. That was probably the biggest hint of all. It's was quick but it was a kiss. Kyoya didn't do public displays of affection. At the beginning of their relationship he had been uncomfortable being affectionate when the two were alone, but even something as simple as a peck on the lips was a big step in terms of outwardly expressing their affection.

“You're unusually quiet Kaoru.” Haruhi said. They had hitched a ride to Kyoya’s with the twins. Well more like they had taken them hostage so they wouldn't end up taking the bus. “Is something the matter?”

“I'm fine.” He replied, putting on a small smile. “Just a bit tired.”

“Are you sure?” They asked.

“Yeah I'm fine.” He said.

It was then that the car stopped and they had arrived at Ootori estate. The driver opened the door for them.

“We have arrived sir’s and…” None of their staff really knew how to address Haruhi. No one really knew a lot of gender neutral terms.

“Thank you.” They said anyway with a slight nod of their head. The three made their way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

“Yay!” Hani yelled as he answered the door. “Now everyone is here!”

“Shouldn’t the staff be answering the door?” The twins asked in unison as the three of them stepped inside.

“Kyo-Chan’s dad gave most of the staff off, since he’s be the only one home.” Hani replied closing the door. “And I wanted to know what it was like to answer it!”

“How was it?” Kaoru asked.

“Not as fun as I thought it would be.” Hani replied sadly.

“It seems more fun when you're five and your parents let you answer it for the first time.” Haruhi said.

Hani looked up with Haruhi with curiosity. “So it is fun? Maybe I didn't do it right.” He began to open and close the door repeatedly.

“That's not what I meant!” Haruhi said.

“Mitskuni.” Mori poked his head through a side hallway. “Stop.”

Hani looked at Mori and slowly closed the door. He then grabbed Haruhi by the arm. “I brought cake Haru-Chan! And Tama-Chan made tea. You want strawberry again right?”

“Um, yeah I guess.” They replied.

“Yay! Takashi remembered that. Let's go.” He began to pull Haruhi along. “Come on Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan. Everyone else is waiting.”

The twins followed Hani and Haruhi as they entered the living room. Inside, Mori and Kyoya were sitting on the couch while Tamaki set a tea set on the coffee table.

“Kyo-Chan!” Hani yelled. “Everyone's here now.”

“Did I hear the door slamming?” Kyoya asked.

“Haru-Chan said it was fun.” Hani said, a slight pout on his lips.

“That's not what I said at all!” Haruhi yelled. “You're twisting my words!”

“You know Haruhi if he had broken the door you-” Kyoya began.

“It would have been added to my debt.” They grumbled. “Yeah I know.”

The rest of the time at Kyoya’s was nice. It was like they were at school. Only without the occasional host club customer wanting to join their conversation. They talked, they drank tea, Hikaru and Tamaki fought for Haruhi’s affections. Most of it was normal.

“Why can’t we take out the Kotatsu?!” Tamaki begged.

“I’m not taking it out in the middle of fall.” Kyoya replied. He sipped his tea and ignored most of Tamaki’s constant requests.

“What is it with you at the Kotatsu, Senpai?” Haruhi asked. “Unless it’s freezing, I don’t see the point of taking it out.”

“How dare you!” Tamaki yelled, being as over dramatic as possible. Including standing on the table. “A Kotatsu symbolizes family, and togetherness! We are a family so the Kotatsu is needed!”

“Will you stop yelling if I get out the Kotatsu?” Kyoya asked. He grabbed Tamaki by the back of his shirt. “Also get off the table.” He pulled him off the table, Tamaki landing on his back, but quickly recovering.

“I promise!” Tamaki put on his best puppy dog eyes, sparkles practically beaming out of his head.

“Very well,” Kyoya placed his tea cup on the table. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“I’ll come with you.” Kaoru said. Kyoya gave him a little smile and a nod. The two then headed out.

Slight interlude that I will write later

“So,” Kaoru said as he closed the door. “You keep the Kotatsu in your room?”

“No.” Kyoya replied. “I really have no intention of going through with Tamaki’s request.”

“Then why did you come up here?” Kaoru asked.

“Give it a few minutes, and Tamaki will forget about it and go back to trying to be Haruhi’s “dad” and fighting with your brother. I was going to originally just stay outside the room, but then,” He grabbed Kaoru by the waist and pulled him close. “My boyfriend decided to come with.”

“Mmm,” Kaoru said. He wrapped his arms around Kyoya’s neck. “Seem’s like you have something to gain, by bringing me up here.”

“I don’t do anything otherwise.” Their lips met, and sparks flew behind Kaoru’s eyes, as they always did whenever they kissed. The two only had a few minutes, but Kaoru was going to enjoy every last one of them.

Kyoya pulled himself closer, Kaoru became tense at the action. He couldn’t help but think of the conversation he and Hikaru had had earlier. How many times was he going to think of it? It was entirely meaningless. And while kissing his boyfriend was definitely not the best time to be thinking of his brother. Kyoya must have sensed felt Kaoru’s tenseness, because he stopped the kiss and slightly pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Kaoru replied. Kyoya tilted his head to the side, letting Kaoru know that he didn’t believe him.

A loud chime echoed through the room, indicating that the doorbell had been rung. Kyoya let go of Kaoru entirely, and made his way towards the door. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

Kaoru stood in Kyoya’s bedroom, completely alone. He had been in there many times before, but not without Kyoya with him. He made his way up to where the bed was. He began to think. Nothing came. He had no idea how any of this was going to happen. He knew how it happens, but how was it going to happen with him and Kyoya. He flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He could do this. He couldn’t do this. He could do this. He couldn’t do this. He could do this. He couldn’t do this. He could do this. He couldn’t do this. He could do this. He couldn’t do this. He could do this. He couldn’t do this.

He shot up. He had to do this. Who knows when the two of them were going to get an opportunity like this again. It was then that he saw the half open drawer on the nightstand. He knows he shouldn't look inside, it would be a betrayal of Kyoya’s trust. But he was a Hitachiin after all, and his devilish curiosity got the better of him. He looked inside and automatically shot his head back. Inside the drawer was a box of condoms, and a bottle of lube. He jumped and basically hurled himself to the other side of the room.

He didn’t know why this had freaked him out so much. He was dating Kyoya Ootori. He was prepared for everything and anything. They had been together long enough that he would have been prepared for them having sex.

It was then that there was a knock on the bedroom door. Kaoru looked confusingly at it. The only person who should be coming in here at all would be Kyoya, and he wouldn’t even have to knock on his own door. He made his way down the stairs and slowly opened the door. On the other side of the door was his brother.

“Now what are you doing in here?” Hikaru asked, smirk on his face.

“What do you want?” Kaoru asked clearly annoyed. Hikaru pushed the door and went inside.

“You know I’ve never actually been in the Shadow King’s room.” He said, looking around. “Very modern.”

“What do you want?” Kaoru asked again.

“Change of plans. We’re going to a party.” Hakaru said.

“What!?” Kaoru looked at his brother confusedly.

“Renge sent a limo.” Hikaru began. “She’s throwing a party and has invited the entire school. Apparently she went through with your boyfriend's idea.”

“And we’re going because…”

“Milord wanted to. And he gave us all the puppy eyes.” Hikaru dramatically placed his arm around Kaoru’s shoulders. “Guess your going to remain a virgin for longer than you thought.”

“Shut up!” Kaoru pushed his brother off of him.

“Let’s go.” Hikaru said.

“Just..just give me a minute.” Kaoru replied.

“Whatever.” Hikaru walked out into the hallway to wait for his twin.

Kaoru ran quickly up the stairs. He went directly for the nightstand. He grabbed the box of condoms and ripped the box open, and took out two of the condoms. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and stuffed the items into his inside jacket pocket.

He had been to Renge’s house a few times, and if there was one thing he remembered, it was the amount of guest rooms. At least one of them had to be free for tonight.

-

“How many people are going to show up to a party last minute Friday night?” Haruhi asked.

“A lot apparently.” Hikaru was staring out the limo window. No one had to look very hard to see the amount of people at the mansion. Some were even spilling out onto the front and back porches.

“Renge-Chan invited a lot of people.” Hani said, turning around to look out his window. “I’m glad I didn’t bring the cake now.”

“I don’t think it’s a cake kind of party, Hani-Senpai.” Haruhi said. Although their voice could barely be heard over the sound of music as they got closer to the mansion.

Once the car pulled up and stopped, the driver opened the door for the seven of them soon after. They each got out one by one. They all stared at the noisy house before walking inside.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen any of our classmates act like this.” Tamaki said.

“I think we accidently walked into an american film about college.” Kaoru said. Every single person in their was some kind of stereotype.

“You came!” The host club turned to Renge’s voice as she ran over to them. “I wouldn’t want you guys too miss this!” She was yelling over the sound of the music.

“You invited a lot of people here Renge.” Haruhi yelled. “Are you sure that’s okay? Something might break.”

“Anything valuable was put away long before anyone showed up.” Renge replied. “Now enjoy yourselves.” With that she was off to enjoy her party.

“Hani!” One of the host club customers was there and had run over to the group. “I am so happy you're here. Do you and Mori want to come dance with me and Aimi?”

“Hmm. What do you think Takashi?” Hani turned his head up too look up at Mori. Mori gave him a small smile and slight nod. Hani turned back to the girl. “Yes we would.”

“Yay!” The two followed her to her friend.

“I’m not sure my dad would want me to be at this kind of party.” Haruhi said. “He would probably freak out.”

“It’s okay, Daddy will protect his child.” Tamaki jumped at the chance to hug Haruhi. But Hikaru and Kaoru pulled them away, causing him to hit the floor.

“I think they need protection from you.” The twins replied in unison. 

“Come with us Haruhi.” Hikaru said, pulling his twin and their classmate along. They heard the distinct shrieking of Tamaki as they left.

“Where are we even going?” Haruhi asked.

“Away from Milord.” Hikaru replied.

“You guys go ahead.” Kaoru said. The two looked at him curiously. “I’m gonna go back to Kyoya.”

Hikaru started to roll his eyes, before getting the idea. Then a smirk appeared along his face. “Good luck.” He said with a wink.

Kaoru quickly walked away, trying to disappear from his brother. He had heard Haruhi ask “What was that about?” But was unable to hear Hikaru’s reply as he got sucked into the crowd.

After making his way through, having to stop a few times to greet some of his host club clients, he eventually found the stairs. There were a few people along the railings, trying to have more personal conversations at a level where no one had to yell. He was able to avoid talking to any of them as he made his way to the third floor. Not a single person was up there, but there was also nothing stopping him from entering the area, or any of its rooms.

He opened the door to a random room. It was one of the guest rooms. Nothing too extravagant. All Kaoru needed was a bed and a door with a lock. He pulled out his phone to text Kyoya, but his phone vibrated just as he did.

ShadownKing: Where are you?

Kaoru smiled. Kyoya was always worried about him. He texted back.

Non-EvilTwin: Third floor. Fourth bedroom on the ledt. ;)

He closed his phone and waited.

-

ShadownKing: Where are you?

Kyoya was at the bar. He had lost Kaoru after Hikaru had pulled him away, and was getting worried. He didn’t know if his boyfriend was drunk right now, and he was the only one of his friends he couldn’t find.

Hani and Mori were with talking to the girls from earlier, while Hikaru had been eventurally dragged off by Renge somewhere (he had already had his suspicions that Renge was finally moving on from pursuing Haruhi), while Tamaki had gotten hold of Haruhi and was now talking to them on the porch. His phone buzzed.

Non-EvilTwin: Third floor. Fourth bedroom on the ledt. ;)

Kyoya had no idea why the winky face was there (he was more annoyed by the typo), but ignored it, and made his way to the third floor. The party hadn’t reached that level of the house apparently, and the music somehow felt more distant. He found the bedroom and entered.

“Kaoru?” Kyoya asked as he entered, the door closing behind him. The bedroom was decent sized, only the bare minimum of furniture was in the room. The walls were plain white, and the floor was tile with carpets under the larger pieces of furniture.

It was then that he was turned around quickly, and Kaoru’s lips smashed into his. Kyoya faltered for a moment before returning the surprise kiss. The logical part of his brain was getting smaller the more heated it became. We shouldn’t be doing this. Kyoya slid his tongue into Kaoru’s mouth. We are at someone else’s house. Kaoru’s hand moved from gripping Kyoya’s shirt to the base of the back of his neck. The house is full of our schoolmate’s. Kyoya squeezed Kaoru tighter against him. Someone could walk in on us at any time. Kaoru bit his lip and pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m not complaining,” Kyoya said slightly breathless. “But what was that for?”

“Oh, so I can’t kiss my boyfriend, just because I want to,” Kaoru asked, fake sadness in his voice.

“No,” Kyoya responded. He moved his hand to Kaoru’s forehead, brushing his bangs back a bit. His hand slowly moved down his face till it was on his cheek. Kaoru pressed slightly into the hand. The small action sending a slight lightness in Kyoya’s chest. “But you don’t normally invite me to someone’s guest bedroom where anyone could walk in and do so.”

“The door is locked.” Kaoru replied. His hands were playing with the ends of Kyoya’s hair, occasionally smoothing over the back of his neck. “No one can disturb us.”

He leaned up and kissed him again, this time softer. Kyoya leaned into it. The kiss was once again deepened. Kyoya could feel Kaoru pushing him back, taking small steps as he pushed. Kyoya followed his lead taking small steps back, not entirely sure where Kaoru was going with this.

Kyoya felt his legs hit the bed, he did his best to keep himself upright, but lost his balance and fell on the bed, Kaoru following and landing on top of him. The two continued to kiss. Kyoya felt the loss of contact on his lips, as Kaoru sat up completely straddling him.

“What are you doing?” Kyoya asked. Kaoru then grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Kyoya couldn’t help but stare at the smooth expanse of the younger man’s chest.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He ran his hands up Kyoya’s shirt, and over his chest, doing his best to relieve the other of it. “When are we ever going to get another opportunity like this.”

Kyoya suddenly realized what Kaoru was doing. He wanted the two of them to have sex. His brain must have completely shut down if it took him this long to realize it. He had not expected the night to go this way, but he was definitely not complaining. He lifted himself off the bed, so that Kaoru could remove his shirt. Kaoru did a bit of his own starring. He began to move his hand slowly along Kyoya’s chest and neck. Kyoya slightly arched at the feeling, the touch so delicate and simple, wanting more of it with each second. He let his head fall to the redheads, neck, peppering kisses along it.

Kaoru’s hand began to move lower on Kyoya, eventually reaching the edge of his pants. Kyoya noticed how Kaoru had stopped, and stopped his kisses. He lifted his head slightly, and was able to see Kaoru’s hand, where it was. Shaking. Kaoru, pretends the pause never happened, not even noticing that Kyoya had stopped, and grabbed his belt.

Kyoya grabbed Kaoru’s hand. “Stop.” He looked Kaoru in the eye’s.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. Slight hurt in his eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kyoya moved Kaoru’s hand, lifting it in front of the younger man. “You're shaking.”

“I’m fine.” Kaoru ripped his hand away. “Just nervous.”

Kyoya could tell he was lying. “You're not ready.”

“What do you mean I’m not ready?” Kaoru asked, anger rising in his voice.

“You’re trying to convince yourself you want this, but I know you Kaoru. You don’t actually want to have sex.”

“But you do.” Kaoru placed his arms around Kyoya’s neck. Bringing them closer.

“Yes,” Kyoya replied. He removed Kaoru’s arms from his neck. “and you don’t. You have nothing to gain from this.”

“Who cares.”

“I do!” Kaoru was so focused on Kyoya he didn’t even think of himself. The thought angered Kyoya, and he wanted to let him know how he feeled mattered to him.

Kaoru then pushed Kyoya back to the bed. He had been taken by surprise. “You want to do this. You have everything to gain.”

“What do I have to gain by hurting you?” Kyoya felt something drip onto his face. Small gasps escaped Kaoru’s mouth. He was crying. “Kaoru. Come here.” He pulled Kaoru closer to him, the red head’s face resting against his bare chest. Tears still slowly spilling out behind of his eyes. Kyoya ran his finger through Hitachiin’s hair, slowly calming him.

“I’m sorry.” Kaoru said, once he had calmed down enough to speak clearly. He squeezed at Kyoya’s shoulders pulling him closer. “I don’t deserve you.”

“If anything I don’t deserve you.” Kyoya waited a few seconds before he asked, "Kaoru, where did you get the idea for this?”

“I was talking to Hikaru this morning…”

“That makes sense.”

The two laid down quietly for a few moments. Neither talking. Kyoya’s calming Kaoru enough. Kaoru was the one to break the silence.

“Did you think we were going to have sex tonight, when you invited me over?” He asked.

“No.” Kyoya replied. “The thought hadn’t really crossed my mind.”

“I thought you were prepared for everything.”

“To me it was clear that this was not a possibility given how you feel. I only second guessed my previous assessment when you had me pinned down to this bed.” Kaoru pushed his face into Kyoya’s chest more, clearly trying to hide the red of his face.

“Then why did I find condoms and lube in your room?”

Kyoya looked at his boyfriend. “What?”

“In your nightstand. I was in your room and found them.”

“You went through my stuff?”

“It was open when I got there.”

Kyoya sighed. “My sister got me those when I came out to her.” 

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. “Really?” A small smirked spread across his face.

“She’s rather over protective.”

“If Hikaru bought me condoms and lube when I came out, I would have pushed him out a window.”

Kyoya let out a small laugh. “I didn’t do that, but it was awhile before I could even think of speaking to her again.”’

“You must have been so embarrassed.” Kaoru cuddled closer to Kyoya

“You have no idea.” He adjusted himself to make himself more comfortable, with Kaoru’s closeness. “Are you okay now?”

“I guess. I don’t want to go back down.”

“We can stay here awhile longer. In all honesty, going to a party at Renge’s, isn’t how I wanted to be spending my night.”

“How did you want to spend it?”

“My friends at my house, without my father breathing down my neck. Where I could hold my boyfriend's hand and kiss his cheek without the fear of being caught.”

“We can do that at my house anytime.”

“I know. I just wanted to be able to be with you in the place where I live. I want to be as open about our relationship there as when I’m with you everywhere else.”

“Kyoya….” Kaoru had removed himself slightly and was now staring at Kyoya. He cupped his face, and it was then that Kyoya realized that there were tears streaming down his face.

Kyoya removed his glasses and wiped one of his eyes. “I’m fine.”

Kaoru wiped a tear from Kyoya’s face. “I know.” Kaoru always knew when his boyfriend was lying. Always knew when the ‘I’m okay’s and the ‘I’m fine’s were less than true. “I want you to be okay wherever we are. If I could I would have you live with me forever. Then you’d never have to fear anything bad happening to you because of him.”

“You really are to good for me.”

“I use my charm and pure intentions to distract you from my dark side.”

“And yet somehow I still love you.” Kaoru lifted himself up from Kyoya’s chest, and looked at his boyfriend shock deep in his eyes. Kyoya stared back in confusion. “What is it?”

“You- you just said that you love me?” Kaoru stuttered out. Kyoya’s eyes widened in shock.

“I did?”

Kaoru nodded. “You did.”

“I-I-I did.” Kyoya was still in slight shock. He had never said those words to Kaoru. In fact he thought he had never said them before. Or if he did they would be too family members, hollow in meaningless, his sister being the exception. He didn’t want Kaoru to hear meaningless words. He cared so much about him. Whenever he looked like he was hurt, he wanted to take him away from everyone else and hold him and kiss him while saying how everything was gonna be alright. It hurt to be with him, it hurt to be without him. If this what it was like to be in love, the Kyoya was in it. Kyoya Ootori was in love with Kaoru Hitachiin.

“Kyoya?” Kyoya looked at Kaoru, the shock was still slightly there, but more subdued. He also looked at Kyoya as if trying to read him. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes.” Kyoya said. “I love you.” He lifted Kaoru’s head to bring his lips to his own. “I’m in love with you Kaoru Hitachiin.” With that he kissed him.

Kaoru’s eyes filled with tears again. Only these were one’s of happiness. Kyoya had just said the words that the Hitachiin thought he would never hear come out of his boyfriends mouth. The two pulled apart their foreheads touching, their mouths barely inches apart. Kyoya moved his hand to wipe the tears from Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru then whispered his own words to his boyfriend.

“I love you too.”


End file.
